


A New Justice

by MelodyFrost



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, FeMC - Freeform, Probably the other thieves at some point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyFrost/pseuds/MelodyFrost
Summary: A reimagining of the Justice Arcana Confidant with a female protagonist. Second person/present tense because I wanted to practice it. Also mildly self indulgent.





	A New Justice

**Author's Note:**

> Finally felt like writing again and this came out??? I just love Goro so much aaaaaa so sorry if this is hella self indulgent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rainy day, a crowded train, and a manufactured smile.

You tap your umbrella on your shoe, trying to get the stray droplets of rain to come out. The rain had come down exceptionally hard today, and you were sure that your uniform was at least a little damp from the rain and wind. Making your transfer at Shibuya was never an easy task and with the pouring rain, it seemed even more people were in the station than usual. You glance up at the train board, before turning your attention to your cell phone to check the time. Damn. The train must be delayed due to wind, you figure, and unlock your phone to read over the Phantom Thieves chat again. Having just seen Madarame’s confession, you and your comrades were ecstatic.

Skull: _Goddamn, I still can’t get over how well this is working!_

Skull: _We can get back at any shitty adult we want! We’re so badass!_

Skull: _Maybe let’s steal that asshole Akechi’s heart next!!!_

Panther: _Normally, I’d tell you to stuff it, Ryuji. But I’m in a good mood today, so I’ll let you have this one._

Skull: _The hell’s that supposed to mean?_

Panther: _I’m really happy we were able to help Yusuke and all the other artists that Madarame used to build his undeserved fame_.

Skull: _Takamaki I swear to fuck_

Panther: _Still… I don’t like how Akechi is mounting against us. Shouldn’t he be happy we’re taking down people that are committing crimes?_

Fox: _Thank you, Ann. It really means a lot to me. But I must thank all of you. Never would I have imagined being in this situation a month ago, much less after having propositioned our fearless leader to model for me._

Fox: _On the matter of Akechi, I feel like he can do whatever he wants. We are on the side of justice, after all._

A blush dusts your face. Yusuke was quite aggressive with his insistence that you model for him, believing you to have some sort of ‘masked beauty’ as he called it. Your flustered response caused Ann to step in for you, offering to take your place. Of course, Yusuke found the blonde beautiful in her own way (which was only a tiny bit hurtful to your ego). It was kind of nice having someone fawn over you after being treated like shit for the past months.

You move to type your own thoughts in the chat, until you’re interrupted by a clearing of a throat. Guess you’ll have to leave them on read this time. You lock your phone and turn to the source of the sound, hoping they didn’t see the chat. At least it wasn’t labelled ‘PHANTOM THIEVES CHAT” like it was named earlier by a certain _someone_.

“Quite the storm today, isn’t it Kurusu-san?”

Speak of the devil. The flawless white suit and black gloves you know would know anywhere, accentuated by a black umbrella around his wrist. The so-called Second Detective Prince, and now one of your first detractors, one Akechi Goro stands behind you, his signature smile plastered on his face. Somehow his hair and clothes still seem perfect, even if they were probably thrown around in the wind and pelted by rain. You had to admit you were a little jealous.

“I hate it. This sort of weather makes my hair frizz even more than it usually does,” you sigh, running a hand through your hair. You had run into Goro a couple times beforehand, having somehow piqued his interest. How someone like you caught the attention of a newly made celebrity was beyond you, but you took some pleasure in these morning conversations.

“You still look like quite the charmer, don’t worry about it,” Goro chuckles. You figure he probably says this to all the other girls he meets. His expression changes slightly. Did he somehow read your mind? “You’re probably thinking I say that to all the other girls I meet, aren’t you?”

Damn, he’s good.

“How did you know? And you keep telling me you’re not a psychic,” you jab at the boy, a slight smirk crossing your lips. “I was thinking that, but there was a little bit more. Don’t expect to win me over like the squealing girls in your fan club. Even I have _some_ standards, despite what you probably already know about me.”

The boy wonder strokes his chin, feigning deep thought. “What I know about you? Let's see… Kurusu Akira, age 16, female, born at 4:30 am in-”

“Fine fine! I give! You don’t have to tell me my own life story!” You wave your free hand frantically, hoping it’d be enough to silence him before it got to the unsavory part of your life.

“Understood, understood.” The boy continued to gleam with his smile. How could one guy be this bright all the time?

You huff in frustration. Why was dealing with this detective such a pain in the butt? First at the TV station, and then again at Shibuya. But you'll have to bear with it. There was a very important reason to get close to him, after all.

The announcement for your train finally sounds in the station, most of the words lost in the bustle of the other hopeful passengers. You shoot a glance at Akechi, who seems unfazed. “Don't you have somewhere to go?” You ponder out loud, still playfully pouting.

“Ah you're right, I should be going.” Akechi nods to himself. He starts to turn from you before seemingly realizing something.

The train arrives.

“You know, you should really take better care of yourself,” he says, eliciting a tilt of your head. “Let me get it for you.” A pair of gloved hands reach towards your neck and move to fix your uniform’s bow and collar. “Even if you think no one’s watching, you can never be too careful about your image.” For a moment you see Akechi’s smile falter, quickly recovering with the usual plastic grin.

People are exiting your train.

You look again at Akechi, his hands still on you, but his gaze distant. “Umm, Akechi-san, you don't want to be late for work. The last thing I want is for both of us to be delinqu-” You feel your shoulder get shoved as you and Akechi are rather forcefully crammed into the train together by the line of morning commuters behind you. You hear a muffled yelp from your bag. You'd have to apologize to Morgana later.

You find yourself crammed in close to Akechi, the train filled to the brim with students, salarymen, and everyone else who has a place to go.

“I guess I should have moved a bit quicker,” Akechi spoke, punctuating his comment with a slight chuckle.

“Are you sure you'll be alright going this way?” You ask, slightly worried about your new acquaintance’s job security, but he simply shrugs and laughs.

“Don't worry your pretty head about it,” he says with a cheerful tone. “I've got some work related business at Shujin to attend to, as it was where the first case of the Phantom Thieves’ change of heart.”

You nod in understanding. The train hits an annoyingly hard corner, causing you to lean into Akechi’s chest. Huh. Thin boy is surprisingly built, you think to yourself, before remembering your own recent physical state. Of _course_ he would be this built. Just like every other frustratingly perfect part of him. There had to be something under there, though. Every one of your other “bonds” so far was someone who was outcast, much like yourself. So then what the was Mr. Perfect’s problem?

“Careful on those turns,” Akechi speaks, attempting futility to help you regain your balance with just his upper body.

Rebalancing yourself, you look up at him and pout. “I still lived in a city before I moved here, you know! I know how to ride a damn train,” you huff. “But they were never this crowded back home.”

You figure you might as well try to learn a bit more about the Detective Prince, since you had nothing better to do on a crowded train. “How about you?” He tilts his head. “Did you always ride crowded trains in Tokyo when you were younger? How was your first rush hour experience?” You giggle as you imagine a young Akechi flustered at the crowd in the train, meekly trying to force his way in.

“Ah, that's a secret. Can't give away too much about myself. What if dangerous criminals like the Phantom Thieves get to you and force you to spill my secrets?” You can see his lips tighten as he jokes. That must be it. You figure you should let it go for now. Akechi doesn't seem like he's quite ready to open up about his past yet.

“Hmph. You're no fun. Just when I thought I was getting juicy bits to leak to your fan club,” you sigh, as the train begins to stop.

“ **Omotesando.** **Omotesando.** ” The announcement rings throughout the train.

One more stop until Shujin. A few people leave and even more enter, forcing you even closer to Akechi, muttering a few apologies. You can see his composure breaking a little, his face flushing, and you stifle a groan. The great detective is still a teenage boy, after all. Perhaps it'd be better to keep talking and not leave the boy to his imaginations, especially with you standing here.

“Then, how about letting me in about what an esteemed detective like yourself does for fun,” you prod.“Or do you not have time for simple pleasures?”

Akechi takes a moment to think. Could it be he's actually making an effort to answer this question? “Unfortunately, there's not much to say there either. I am quite a fan of visiting various restaurants around Tokyo, but beyond that, I don't have much time for leisure,” Akechi laughs sadly.

You were going to break his stupid image even if it killed you. “Oh? I thought someone like you might be a fan of Famous Detective Gonen. Or maybe you were into superhero shows like Featherman?”

For a moment it was almost as if you could hear Akechi’s displeasure at your question. “Featherman is for mere children. The best hero show has got to be Masked Biker!” He hisses at you. A small smile dusts your lips. Perhaps the pretty face was human under that well kempt image.

“Oh I didn't think you were into something so childish,” you whisper back. Akechi’s visage seems to falter as he realizes the implications of what he had said. “Just kidding~ I used to watch some Featherman and Masked Biker as well.” You can see Akechi’s features soften as he figures out his secret little hobby isn't under attack.

The announcement for the following stop sounds through the train and you sigh a little. By the next stop, this little chat would be over and you would be out of this damp sardine can.

Akechi averts his gaze. “A-anyways, I simply enjoy it for the plot. The singular hero standing for justice against the enemies who abuse the same powers… isn't it a wonderful image?” You get the sense that this isn't one of the Detective Prince’s practiced lines, but one of the most genuine things you've heard from him since you met.

You nod in understanding. “To be honest, I kind of watched Masked Biker for the actors, but I will admit it was pretty cool even past all the pretty boys.” You can see Akechi return his gaze to you, his pristine image slowly repairing itself. “I'm sure with your connections, you could even make it on an episode, though.” A flash of realization crosses his face, breaking his concentration once more. Had he never thought of asking for a favor like that? Was there not a give and take in his relationships, like all the ones you've forged? Or maybe this was his issue; perhaps he hides so much behind his persona that he never had a healthy relationship. But still, you couldn't be sure.

A dumbstruck Akechi finally seemed to gather his thoughts. “I… had never considered that possibility,” he admits with a chuckle. “Perhaps I should ask my higher ups if I could do so, but I doubt it, considering it would be quite a deviation from my work.” His expression seems slightly downcast as he speaks.

You lock eyes with him, his eyes widening in response. “You should at least give it a shot,” you insist. “Besides, I'm sure they'd at least agree a busy detective like yourself would need a little break with all the stress surrounding the Phantom Thieves’ case,” you say with a smile, the intensity fading from your face. You hope the little push you gave him will help him open up a little to those around him, if only for a small favor.

" **Aoyama-** **itchome.** **Aoyama-itchome.** "

The announcement interrupts your thoughts. As the amount of people in the train gradually reduce from the students getting off the train, Akechi takes a short moment to adjust his tie.

“Well Kurusu-san, I enjoyed our little chat,” he says, as the two of you step off the train, his “I’m the hottest detective in the world and I know it” back in full force.

Adjusting your glasses further up your face, you give him a little nod. “I'm glad I could get to know famous detective such as you a little better, Akechi-san,” you say smugly, nudging him in the stomach gently.

The two of you exit the station together, popping open your umbrellas, and walk to Shujin together. Luckily, the rain doesn’t seem as bad as it was in Yongen-Jaya. While you walk, you feel like the usual venomous glances have increased today. Ah. Super hot and famous detective. Right. You ignore the gazes and continue conversing with Akechi. “So then, ace detective, what brings you here anyways? Searching for clues? Interviewing witnesses? Perhaps even making a swift deduction by the end of the day?” You silently hope it's not the latter.

Akechi shakes his head. “Unfortunately, I'm not quite as good as you give me credit for. Today is mostly just interviewing, and something tells me changing people’s hearts doesn't quite leave a lot of physical evidence to sift through.”

“Ah is that so?” You say quietly, as the gates of your school slowly creep up on the two of you, signaling the end of you discussion. “It was very nice talking with you Akechi-san, but class is calling.”

“The feeling is mutual, Kurusu-san.” You swear you can hear his stupid fake smile in the way he answers as you walk away.

You feel as though you've gotten closer with Akechi.

\-----

As you scurry off to class, Akechi sighs to himself. “Oh Kurusu-san. You truly are a fascinating person,” he comments to no one in particular, beginning his walk towards the principal’s office.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess some A/Ns go here?  
> I used a bit of bland name product so sorry but yeah Gonen is Detective Conan/Case Closed and Masked Biker is Kamen Rider. I figured Akechi would be more into Rider which features a solo protagonist, rather than a team.  
> Finally, I wrote most of this on an actual train so I guess method writing (is that a thing?)
> 
> ALSO WHY IS MAKING CHAPTERS ON HERE SUCH A PAIN??????? LEGIT THE MOST FRUSTRATING THING SINCE MY COMPUTER IS STILL IN TOKYO AND ALL I HAVE IS MY PHONE. I'M SO SORRY FOR SUBMITTING THIS 1 BILLION TIMES


End file.
